The Deadly Saint
by YootisPoshil
Summary: The Architect has entrusted mankind and blades to continue to live on and flourish Alrest. Thanks to the Titans, Alrest is united as a whole continent where resources are plentiful and war is nothing but a forgotten memory. But peace could only last so long. Join Rex and his friends as they help maintain peace across this new land while fending off new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Xenoblade Chronicles: The Deadly Saint**

 **A/N: Hello fellow readers, writers, fans of the Xeno series, and whatever fan you are! I welcome you to my little spot on the internet where you can indulge in my take of a story. As the title suggested, I'll be attempting my hands on writing a Xenoblade, specifically, 2's plot, story adaptation with my own plot and spinoff based from the story told so far of XB2 both the main game and the dlc story Torna the Golden Country. In another way of saying, its my take of what happens after the main game. Spoilers are going to be listed so read with caution if you haven't played, beaten, or even grasped the plot of the game. That said, I'll do my best to stay within the lore but expect a twist as the plot progresses. I do hope you enjoy this adventure and always stay awesome and take care!- Poshil**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Alresium, the New Continent**

At long last, the remnants of the human and blade race can rest easy as they've finally found the place they can call truly home, Elysium. Ironically, their new home wasn't a lush land of endless resources or vast paradise of wealth, all this time Elysium was always there within their sights, on the very ground they stood on. Both human and blade found peace among themselves and since they strive to build a better future where war is but a forgotten memory.

Since the World Tree's fall, all the Titans across Alrest gathered together and created a continent large enough to fit all the populace and then some with plenty of resources to share, land to prosper, and friendships to cherish.

Now the new continent stands as a testament that the Architect and the denizens of Alrest always believed that the human race has redeemed itself. Peace has truly been achieved.

Much to my displeasure, peace was always boring.

* * *

The great Titans across Alrest finally succumb to their slumber. But their struggles will not go in vain. Their deceased bodies flourished to the brim with life and resources to help preserve the remaining people of Alrest for the many generations ahead.

There's plenty to be done now that there's a new land ready to be colonized. The leaders from each nation gathered and agreed to cooperate in rebuilding a new home where they all can coexist. To begin this decree this new government agreed to bestow a fitting name to the new continent, Alresium.

While it will take time, the people are more than eager to start a new life on Alresium and await the new challenges ahead of them in this uncharted land.

"Monologing again are we Rex?"

The sound of a female voice snaps Rex back to reality as he fell off his chair in fright. A quick recovery later and Rex comes eye to eye with his comrade in arms and friend Nia, the female Gormotti who's grin shows signs of possible mischief in the near future or her way of expressing how you've completely embarrassed yourself.

In this case, Rex couldn't help but laugh at how deep he was in thought he couldn't notice Nia approaching him in plain sight.

"Oh bother Rex, you're picking up habits from Bonehead again are ya?" Nia commented as she made her way across the room Rex is currently staying in.

"What storytelling? I thought I got it from Cole, but then again I could've gotten from you considering how much you love sharing your life story."

"Oi, shut it salvage for brains." Nia retorted back at Rex.

"Fine fine, anyway needed something Nia?" Rex asked.

"Just conveying a message from Pyra, dinner's almost ready. So head downstairs when you can."

"Gotcha, be right there in a moment."

That said Nia nodded and left Rex's room as he washes up to prepare for a lovely meal with his friends. Rex has to hand it to Tora for creating this sink in his room, more to the point the new home he and Poppi built for him and the gang minus Morag and Zeke as they have their own loyal duties to attend to. Not only the place was built in mere days he also created a canal to channel water from a nearby river to produce electricity with the help of the Mor Ardain advanced technology. After admiring the handiwork Rex dries up his hands and makes his way downstairs.

Moments later Rex makes his way downstairs to a small dining room where Nia and her blade Dromarch prepare for the meal with an array of plates and silverware awaiting to be put to use.

"Master Rex." Dromarch greeted Rex as he bowed in respect.

"Pleasure mate, and Dromarch there's no need to be so formal." Rex replied once he steps foot into the dining room.

Rex then made his way to a nearby counter to pour glasses of water for each table mat set and with that the table is set for Pyra's food. Not too long after the fire blade Pyra emerges from the nearby kitchen with several trays of food on each arm. Following behind the artificial blade Poppi emerges with even more trays of food than Pyra, but somehow manages to keep a perfect posture and not dropping a single drop.

"Poppi, why are you in your QT form?" Nia asking the blade.

"Master Pon says it would be fitting to use my QT abilities to achieve perfect servitude for feasty feasty." the robotic blade replied cheerfully.

"Ah Tora, will he ever change?"

"Fraid not Nia, but honestly Tora wouldn't be Tora without his...uniqueness." Rex added.

"Tora takes offense to that!"

Returning from his newly built workshop, the young Nopon Tora enters Rex's home and eager to enjoy a much-needed meal. From top to bottom, the nopon was covered in grease stains and dirt. From the looks of things, Tora had quite the productive day in his workshop. Despite this Tora invites himself to a chair much to everyone's displeasure to see Tora staining the floor and chair.

"But Tora is kind to Rex Rex and will forgive the remark, now time for feasty feasty-"

"Master Pon!" Poppi shouted as she stood between Tora and the dining table. "Poppi will not allow stains to ruin tonight's meal!" she shouted as she pointed at Tora's dirty clothing from work.

"Poppi that can wait! Tora is quite hungry from inventing new machines to better life for all!" Tora replied as he tried to maneuver around the robotic blade.

"No means no Masterpon! Now clean up or no Din Din for Nopon!"

"Meh meh meh Fine Poppi!" The nopon pouted. Tora stormed out of the house to get cleaned up with Poppi following behind to ensure he actually does wash up.

Once Tora met the standard of cleanliness according to Poppi, the gang gathered around the table and indulge the wonderful dishes prepared by Pyra. Rex found it odd to see Mythra miss out on dinner but a quick confirmation from Pyra states that the new government is in need of Mythra's strength in clearing some obstacles on the new continent.

Amidst the meal, Rex once again gets lost in thought as he continued to process how life's changed drastically since the Titans formed this new land. With the World Tree gone, something changed in the very air like a massive burden off his shoulders. It was as it seemed easier to breathe, not taking account with the Cloud Sea vanishing after the World Tree's collapse. He's certain something seems off.

Evening met night as the group finished cleaning up and head off to their respective rooms for bed, leaving Rex alone with Pyra to await for Mythra's return. It got late and the two started to worry about their friend. Mythra wasn't much of a late sleeper and she never misses out on sleep.

Out of nowhere, a low rumble shook the house to Rex and Pyra's surprise. Nothing in the vicinity had the power to shake the very ground since Rex made sure he picked a quiet place to build a house. Preparing for the worst case scenario of a monster attack, the two quickly ran outside to face a Titan mourned in the Lakeside near the house. To Rex and Pyra's joy, the Titan was no other than Azurda, or what most people like nicknaming "Gramps." Mounted on his backside was a tired Mythra as she hops off the elder Titan and onto the soft grass.

"MIss me guys?" Mytha said as she assumed Rex and Pyra were her welcome party.

"Where have you been?" Rex asked.

"Militants from Mor Ardain and Gormott got in a scuffle with the land's resident beasties. They were no match for my skill of course but it definitely brings up a point that weren't out of the woods from danger in Alresium." Mythra stated.

"That's a mighty shame really." Pyra added. "In a way, aren't we intruding these creatures' home in a way?"

"When you put it that way Pyra, its a tough matter in what's considered intruding." Rex comforted the concerned blade. "Life's a surprise with this place. The Titans gathered together to unite our worlds as one but even then there are still creatures, even people out there trying to find an excuse to bring back a war. Honestly, if I have to put it bluntly, it's either us or them."

"Hm." Pyra nodded.

"But enough of that, Mythra you must be hungry. Come on in, Pyra prepared some amazing Cloud Sea Crab sticks and Trout Stralu."

"Oh don't mind me!" Mythra gleefully responded as she skips inside with her appetite in peak form.

Later on the night, the three eventually retired to their rooms and the house fell in a peaceful slumber, minus Azurda who was outside by the lakeside. After reverting his smaller stature to ease his small body on the grass, he kicks back to admire the many stars in the sky. The many years he lived he could never grow tired of seeing a sight like this.

"One of the many wonders I find fascinating on how the Architect devised natural beauty to the world." a voice interrupted Azurda's alone time.

"Ah Dromarch!" Azurda greeting the blade. "Couldn't sleep I presume?"

"Hm. I have too much to wonder about this new land. My curiosity has left me to wonder sometimes at night to study the unknown plantation across the plains."

"Just be careful my friend, you may never know when your curiosity may stumble you upon something lethal. Plants can be just as dangerous as any monster."

"Indeed."

The two continued gazing into the night sky in awe of the vast stars scattered about. While it would be a good time to enjoy the peace, Azurda too feels some uneasy thoughts like Rex from earlier. Dromarch caught on to Azurda's furrowed brow as he opened up asking:

"Curious, what's troubling your thoughts?"

"Oh, I appreciate it for you asking my friend. I've been wondering, the very ether flowing this land is somewhat unnatural. While its far plentiful and crisper than Alrest, something feels off."

"How so?"

"Ever wonder since we came to his new land, you don't feel as dependent to Nia in terms of life force, like as though you're plenty fine on your own when in combat for example?"

"Now that you mention it..." Dromarch mumbled as of lately he feels much more powerful and younger in a way since living here.

"I have a theory: when the Architect left this world, I felt he broke the bonds between driver and blade. By bond, I mean how much a driver and blade depend on each other in supplying each other life force or ether so to speak. In a way, I think the Architect wanted the Blades to live like regular people by cutting off their needs for ether."

"Or in our case, a pet."

"I prefer loyal companion but yeah I could get used to this."

"You know, you may be right Azurda. I've noticed it with other blades I've come across. We've always lived as equals between blade and driver mainly because that's how we needed each other to actually survive. Now, I'm kinda glad the Architect did this. I can help support my lady with all my might without her being in pain."

"Hm, well said Dromarch. Anyway, twas a nice chat but I think I could use a couple of Z's. Let' head on inside friend."

* * *

 **A/N: That wraps up this chapter. Thanks for taking the time reading this. All characters belong to Nintendo and Monolith Soft.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Uprising**

* * *

 **A/N: And here's Chapter 2, thanks again for sticking around guys. As always take care and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"It's a new day everyone!"

A new day indeed. At the start of the new morning for Alresium, the citizens of the new land continue to cultivate and colonize their new home. While Rex and his friends may have a house, most other kingdoms are unfortunate enough to not even own a tent. Thanks to Malos's attack not too long ago, most of the remaining Titans were ravaged and the major kingdoms like Mor Ardain and Uyara now lay in a rumble of destruction.

In an effort to rebuild their lost homes, the rulers from each region organized teams in overseeing the repairs of damage from Malos and continue going forward on rebuilding new homes for the refugees from their neighboring kingdoms.

Not so long after, officials from each region formed different branches and parties to spread the workload in progress to rebuilding a new kingdom from scratch. A new government so to speak. In short the people rallied together and the steps in forming a united kingdom started to show promise.

Rex and company are thankful they don't need to worry about the official business as Morag and Zeke are tasked in overseeing the many projects as well as representing as leaders for their respected kingdoms. While Morag was a natural, Tantal struggles to ride to success due to Zeke's lack of leadership. But Zeke's inspiration in being like the legendary Addam will help him grow into a leader worth looking up to.

While the kingdoms continuing to rebuild, Rex and company are eager to start their day in expanding their new home. A quick team meeting later and everyone sets off to achieve their duties.

For today, Rex returns back to what he loves to do: salvaging. While making some profit, Rex is eager in finding new materials for Tora to use in inventing new gadgets that can be used to help in the rebuilding effort. As for Tora, he continues to watch in awe of his role model and helps out by inspecting the salvage that's worth keeping.

In another group, Pyra and Poppi head off to a nearby forest to hunt and gather for food and materials that nature could offer. The new land the Architect has left them with is filled with a wide variety of wildlife and materials that can be used to create a variety of accessories, clothing, and all sorts of useful day to day items.

Nia, Dromarch, and Azurda stayed home in preparation of starting their own farm. With the knowledge Nia acquired during her stay in Gormott, she and Dromarch cultivated the land and prepared all sorts of patches to grow a variety of crops. Not only that, Dromarch and Azurda dug a small spring to raise fish for the group to enjoy.

And lastly, there's Mythra. Each day the wildlife of the land could pose a threat to both her friends and the other kingdoms so she decided to join the Mor Ardain army as a sort of party leader in sweeping the area to ensure its safe from any danger.

All in all, everyone plays a role in an effort to make this new land the Elysium they always wanted.

* * *

"Oh blimey, this is quite the hull!" Rex cried out as he lugged a massive metal box from the ocean. Since the Cloud Sea vanished after the Architect left, Rex and Tora hit a gold mine of salvage littering the shores of Alresium. Most of the materials Rex stumble across range from building materials to rare ores even he never has seen before. The ores could fetch a fair price in the market or make great gifts to his Aunt Corrine. Whatever be the case, he's overjoyed to returning back into salvaging.

"Oie Rex Rex! Tora could use hand in dealing with trouble!" Tora shouted from the shoreline.

Rex quickly turned to spot Tora being chased by a rather angry Crustip. At first Rex was ready to reach for his sword to stop the beast, only to notice Tora triping mid-sprint, and fligging himself in the air. As Tora falls in a panic, he accidentally crashes on top of the Crustip, knocking it out in the process. Whether Tora had the most amazing luck or not, that's one way of dealing with a monster.

The very sight of Tora being dazed made Rex burst out in laughter as the poor Nopon stumbled to get his footing before plunging himself into the sea.

"Oh Tora you're just a bundle of joy."

Once Tora recovered from his earlier mishap, the two scavenged along the coastline and finished with quite the hull for the return back. Rex and Tora loaded up their loot onto an Ardun they rented from a nearby Gormotti settlement and head on back towards home. They plan to sell their wares once they return to the settlement and along the way might pick up a few trinkets for Dromarch and Azurda's collection. Rex wasn't sure how or when it started, but the two seemed eager in collecting the new materials of Alresium since arriving. Whatever their reason, Rex and Tora are happy to oblige.

"Hey Tora, can I ask you something?" Rex asked his Nopon friend.

"Sure, ask away Rex Rex!"

"Be honest with me, what do you think of Alresium?"

"I think new land is big joy to Tora! Everyone's happy, that makes Tora happy. And sure rough to build new home from scratch, but Tora enjoys inventing new gadgets to help grow village. And for better pay off, helping Gormott gets Tora more Tasty Sausages and Scrumptious Salmon cakes as treats. But enough about Tora, how about Rex Rex?"

"Wow, you really are quick at redirecting the question. But if you ask me, it's strange."

"How so?" Tora asked, his interest piqued at Rex's sudden solemn demeanor.

"I mean, yeah we found Elysium and life's dandy. It's just, I dunno. I kind of miss the adventuring is all. For the most part, we've just been building and building up a new home for all of us and the other kingdoms. Nothing wrong against that mind you, I'm plenty happy in helping other in need. Wouldn't hurt to take some time off to explore more of Alresium."

"Ah my friend, Tora too feels the same. Since bad man Malos and crazy Medoozy looking Amalthus gone, world is free of trouble. Wish trouble happen so Heropon Tora could save the day!"

"AGHHH!"

Not too far off the path Rex and Tora were travelling on a distant scream echoed from some nearby woods. Not soon after several more screams before the area fell in complete silence. The air fell into a sense of dread as the causes of the screams may come from someone in trouble, and the two may be too late in stopping it.

After securing their Ardun, Rex and Tora raced into the woods towards the screams with their weapons in hand. Rex hoped he wouldn't have to use his broadsword again other than defending himself against monsters. Against a person is something else.

Rex and Tora arrived at the site of the screams and quickly hid behind some rocks before spotting a pair of blades standing over a couple of fresh corpses. Based on the attire of the victims, they were drivers. The blades beside them both held lances dripping in crimson blood, no doubt these were the killers. Oddly though the drivers of the murdering blades weren't nearby. More so, the dead drivers didn't seem to have their blades with them as no Core Crystal was sighted. Most drivers usually don't go exploring without their blades. Curious, Rex and Tora look in and wait to see what happens next with their weapons at the ready.

"Can't believe I tied my life to this human trash for this long." one of the blades said, spitting on top on one of the dead drivers.

"Likewise mate." the other blade responded. "Let's hurry up, the Asterisks should be nearby recruiting."

The two blades race off into the woods, never to be heard again. Alone, Rex and Tora sat behind their cover wide-eyed in terror. The two blades killed their own drivers. More importantly, they didn't revert back into their Core Crystals.

With this information in mind, Rex and Tora raced back to their Ardun and back home as fast as they can.

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps up this chapter. Already we got conflict. As always thanks for reading and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bandits and Blades**

* * *

Mythra was never a huge fan of doing reconnaissance missions since she started helping the Mor Ardain military. Leading hunting parties to intercept any monster or beast that would pose a threat to any settlement within the kingdom sounded more exciting to Mythra than to scout around for new materials to log in. But so long she had someone to talk to, it made each mission less abysmal. Especially for today, Mythra had the privilege to fight alongside her comrade-in-arms as well as her friendly rival, the jewel of Mor Ardain herself, Brighid.

Since Morag is preoccupied with official work back with the capital's reconstruction, Brighid took it upon herself to ease Morag's workload by assisting in a recon mission of some uncharted land in Alresium. Each time new land and resources are being discovered, Morag insists each new find should be recorded. These new findings will continue to help and expand their new home for everyone's benefit.

While not caring for that sort of matter during the job, Mythra is eager to fight alongside Brighid. With a battlion of skilled Mor Ardain soldiers at the command, the team sets off to clear any obstacle or threat that would obstruct their new home. The new area resembled a bit of the plains of Gormott with a touch of tropical flair for being near the coastline between the Uraya Titan and Tantalese titan Genbu. While being a tad humid, the area is lush with vegetation and strange fruits, a fine place for the team to gather new intel of the indigenous wildlife.

Throughout the mission, the team did the usual plan of gathering and clearing any threatening monster in the way. For the most part, it was quite a boring day.

With things calming down for the time being, Mythra thought it would be nice to catch up with Brighid. After all, it felt like ages she ever had a chat with Brighid after their recent adventure to the World Tree.

The Mor Ardain troops secured a spot in the plains beside some rocks to rest up, a perfect time for Mythra to sieze her opportunity to speak to her friend once the blue flamed blade finished giving out orders to the soldiers. As she approached her, Brighid greeted Mythra with a smile and sets aside her journal to share a moment for a conversation, something Mythra is eager to start since her last time she chatted with Brighid.

"You seem to be in good spirits." Brighid said after setting up a spot for Mythra to sit.

"How can't I? I finally can do a mission with someone I know instead of some faceless cannon fodder." Mythra bluntly replied, not noticing the irked glares from the nearby soldiers.

"My word, your tongue is still as sharp as ever. I pray you to watch your tone as these men are risking their lives to help us flourish our new home." Brighid sharply stated.

"I know I know, anyway. How's life back in New Mor Ardain?"

"I can say the same thing that's happening with your new home with Rex and his companions." Brighid replied. "We're still developing but managing."

"Yeah, you're right on the mark. We both have to thank Tora with his new inventions. For us and our drivers, getting a consistent supply of clean water with half the labor cost is always nice."

"Indeed. Tora does have his uses I'll admit. I dare ask, has he...changed his aberrant behavior after our last venture?"

"Hate to break it to ya Brighid, that Nopon is just the same." Mythra replied in a disappointed tone.

"A shame, I was hoping to engage a conversation about his intelligent without his excessive daydreaming about...I rather not say what goes through that creature's mind."

"Ditto."

After sharing a good laugh and talk, the two blades were approached by a worried face Mor Ardain soldier, assuming if his expression was seen behind his helmet and mask.

"Lady Brighid, I apologize for the interuption but I have some urgent news to share." the soldier spoke.

"Speak then." Brighid acknowledged.

"Our scouts spotted some what look like bandit drivers scouting out a caravan of some sort. From the looks of the caravan, they bear no insignia or mark from the capital or the other kingdoms. As per protocol, we didn't engage the caravan or the bandits but I do hope you could make an exception that we intervene before the bandits seize that caravan."

"Locals perhaps? Interesting." Brighid muttered in an intrigued tone. "Very well, gather the men and prepare to engage the bandits. Mythra, I believe we've found you a spot of action for this excursion."

"Aw yeah, let's tear em up!" Mythra shouted in glee.

"Just...try not to go overboard, we need those bandits ALIVE this time for questioning."

"Yeah yeah, I'll 'try' Brighid."

The group hustled to their destination per directions of the Mor Ardain Scout. The intel was right on the money as the team spot three drivers halting the caravan that was reported. Four beings emerged from a nearby cart, their attires signaling them as merchants. Unarmed, the merchants tried to reason with the bandits, only for one of them to simply smack one of the merchants across her face. The merchant's cowl fell over, revealing to the group the merchant wasn't human nor blade. The creature has some human characteristics but the pointed ears and pale green skin made her look like some elf or imp. Whatever the creature is, she and her group are in trouble.

"Please." the merchant begged. "We need to deliver this medicine to the refugees or they won't last another day."

"Aye lady, if that's what I can even call you." one of the bandits spoke up menacingly. "As sad as that sob story, the boys and I need all your goods. No exceptions."

"No, wait! Just...take all our gold, this pouch has 150,000 pieces, no lies." Another merchant intervened with a brown pouch of chattering gold. The bandit quickly examines the pouch before turning his gaze at the deliverer.

"That gold should sustain you in your human cities, just let us take our goods to our village."

"A village you say?" one the bandits said. "Meaning, for stuff for us to pillage? Where at?"

"Drat." the merchant muttered in frustration.

"Oh come now, make this easier on us. Here allow me to encourage you!"

One of the bandits unsheathed a chrome katana from his pack and slit across the chest of one of the merchants. The man fell in excruciating pain as his fellow merchants gathering around their friend in fear of their lives.

"Last chance, give us ALL of your belongings or my sword hand will be MUCH more bloodthirsty!"

"Yeah, that's where I cut in buddy."

The bandit heard another voice and turn to confront the intruder, and met a swift end to Mythra's attack as she zipped past his body with her sword in hand. The foe crumbled down in a heap, his body immobilized in pain as well as his blade. The other two bandits cried out for their fallen comrade and paused in terror as several Mor Ardain Soldiers surrounded them with ether rifles raised up towards them.

"In the name of the empire, I humbly suggest you two to surrender. Then again, I do only need one of you alive for questioning. Now don't make this any harder." Brighid threatened the remaining bandits.

The bandits surrendered swiftly as they thrown their weapons on the ground. The bandits' blades did the same as they knelt down with their hands behind their hands.

"Well, that seemed easier than I thought, I was hoping for some resistance." Mythra said in disappointment. "Anyway, where did that caravan group go?"

As Mythra mentioned, the mysterious caravan was nowhere in sight. Brighid assumed during the scuffle the group turned tail and went back to their village, out of fear perhaps or to tend to their wounded comrade. Whatever the case Brighid ordered her troops to detain the bandits. But before she could another guest entered intervened between the Mor Ardain troops and the bandits.

The newcomer too had similar appearances like the strange merchant from earlier, only being vastly different as the creature has a much larger build and tattoos Brighid or Mythra has never seen before. The armor the stranger wore is entirely composed of animal bones ranging from sheep, goats, and other sorts of unidentified animal, the breastplate made of metal and the ribcage of a larger animal. The guest simply smiled, its menacing fangs showing that it had ill intentions towards Mythra's group.

"Okay. What's this freak on about?" Mythra said.

The unknown stranger starting giggling for no reason, almost play like and disturbing to hear. The demeanor from the figure put the group on guard, weapons at the ready as to whether this guest is a threat or not.

"Murder." the stranger said gleefully.

Before the group could comprehend what the strange figure said, the being simply raised his hands towards the bandits' blades and clasped his hand in a fist. The blades fell in a trance to the being's gesture and simply hunched over before standing up, ignoring the guns pointing at them by the Mor Ardain Troops. Without any time to react, the blades quickly snatched their weapons from the ground and impaled them through their drivers' chest.

The bandits cried out in pain before choking in their blood and collapsing face first into the grass, the life gone from their bodies.

It was utter silence from the sudden bloodbath, Brighid in complete horror as the same goes for the Mor Ardain Troops. More so, the blades didn't revert to their original core crystals, they simply stood there, motionless as they stared at the bodies of their former drivers.

"Hey, what gives!?" Mythra ordering the blades for an explanation.

Not another word was spoken as the blades walked quietly to the bone armored creature. The blades and stranger turned their backs and started walking off towards the opposite end of the plains, not even caring whether Mythra or Brighid's group would pursue them.

"Alright I had enough of this-"

Mythra dashed towards the creature with her sword ready to strike. Whoever this guy was, Mythra assumes he had some ability to manipulate blades, and that spells trouble for the entire group and her friends. Luckily for her, Mythra sensed no change when the stranger started his spell and felt full control of her mind. With that said Mythra charged at her foe and slashed downward at her target with all her might.

Or so she hoped for at least. The moment Mythra swung down her sword the stranger simply blocked the attack with one hand. The creature proceeded to giggle before using his other hand to punch Mythra right into her stomach. Mythra fell onto the ground in shock, not realizing the creature blocked all senses of her Foresight ability and scrambled up to her feet to swing her sword at her attacker, only to find herself on the receiving end of a vicious kick from the attacker. Brighid took action to save Mythra and fell victim to the stranger as it trapped Brighid's whip swords with both its hands before hurling Brighid into Mythra.

The Mor Ardain soldiers raised their rifles and opened fire in hopes to assist their blade comrades. The cover fire did give enough time for recovery as Mythra and Brighid healed from the powerful counterattacks. Yet to no avail, nothing seemed to faze the daunting attacker. The ether rifles from the troops didn't dent the creature, in fact, their weapons seemed to only make the creature giggle even more. With a spine-shivering shriek, the creature slammed its fist into the ground, sending a powerful shockwave to incapacitate the whole Mor Ardain regimen. The creature approached one of the Mor Ardain soldiers as if it was stalking its prey, continuing to giggle and soon starting to lick its lips like some sadistic killer.

Mythra intervened by blasting the creature with an energy beam emitting from her sword. Brighid followed suit with a barrage of flames from her Will-o-the-Wisp attack. The burst of attacks didn't slow down the creature. It grasped the frightened soldier and hurled him across the plains into his squad before diverting attention back to the two blades.

The creature unsheathes two curved axes from his arms and hurls them towards Mythra and Brighid. The blades rolled out of harm's way but didn't realize the foe's weapons were equipped with chains. The attacker whipped up the chains and swung them sideways, sending the axes after the two blades. Despite their parries and blocking, the creature got the upper hand after trapping Mythra and Brighid with his weapons like a lasso. Trapped, Mythra and Brighid couldn't escape as the attacker hunches over their chained bodies before pummeling Mythra and Brighid with several kicks and punches. The Mor Ardain soldiers feebly tried to restrain the monster, but each attempt gets thwarted as it swats the soldiers away with its free hand.

Mythra and Brighid, battered and beaten to a pulp eventually yielded, their bodies going limp as the creature tossed the defeated duo aside. Satisfied of his victory, the mysterious attacker withdrew his weapons and led his group of blades away, gone and never to be heard again.

The frightened Mor Ardain troops assisted Mythra and Brighid to their feet after the sudden ambush, and immediately the group retreated back to Alba Cavanich to tend to Mythra and Brighid's injuries as well as to report this deadly enemy to Morag.

* * *

 **A/N: And that ends this chapter. Thanks again for reading this and always stay awesome and take care!- Poshil**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Regional Tensions**

* * *

 **A/N: And here we are again folks to a new chapter, sorry for delaying it. Also I did some changes to the last chapter so I highly recommend reading it beforehand. If you did so, then let's continue on!**

* * *

Today's usual chore's list goes as followed: Scavenge for supplies, forage for food, clear any monster threat within the area, grab gifts or souvenirs if possible, the standard protocol Pyra and Nia established for Rex and his friends on building a home. But Pyra didn't mention to Rex or Tora during their excursions on encountering rouge Blades that would kill their own drivers AND manage to retain their form. The recent encounter with rouge blades didn't sit well in Rex's stomach. In truth, he and Tora could've taken on the two rouge blades from earlier, but he didn't want to fight alongside with a shaken Tora after witnessing the brutal scene.

Once Rex dropped off the rented Ardun and leaving Tora back at the house to recover, he quickly made his way towards the Mor Ardain capital of Alba Cavanich. Last time he chatted with Mythra, Morag would be returning from the Uyara capital of Fonsa Myma to deliver some supplies to the Uyara Queen. He hopes he could meet Morag halfway between the Titans' resting spots as it would save him hours before he could step foot in Mor Ardain.

To his luck, Rex spots what appears to be some kind of Mor Ardain checkpoint on his way towards the capital, and smack in the middle of the base of operations is Special Inquisitor Morag. After getting clearance from the entrance guards, Rex enters the base, eager to share his findings to Morag.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise, welcome Rex." Morag greeted her comrade after exchanging a handshake with Rex. "Didn't expect you to finish early today on salvaging, how can I help you?"

"Hey Morag, you got a moment to chat in private?" Rex asked.

"Certainly, follow me."

Morag led Rex into a nearby large tent, Rex assuming this being Morag's tent or whatever this checkpoint uses as central command. Regardless Rex insists to keep the conversation private as he closes the tent's curtains.

"Okay Morag, I didn't want to start a panic but we got a major problem. Tora and I discovered some blades murdering their own drivers."

"What?" Morag asked, not as surprised as Rex would expect. "Are you certain?"

"I wouldn't lie! What makes matters worse is these blades didn't go back into their core crystal form."

"Hm, this sounds exactly the same from what Brighid reported."

"Pardon?"

"Follow me, Rex, there's someone you want to see."

As commanded Rex follows Morag out of the tent and towards another section of the checkpoint. Past another set of tent curtains, Rex's finds himself in a makeshift infirmary for the wounded. There were several injured Mor Ardain soldiers lying and writhing in pain on canvas beds as nurses and doctors tended to their wounds. Further down the tent, Rex gasps in shock to find Mythra and Brighid from top to bottom in several wounds and bruises. The two blades could only groan in pain as a few blade medics tended to their wounds. After being treated, Mythra proceeded to materialize her sword, checking for any damage, almost glowering over it as she streaked the weapon across her hands rather angrily.

"I can't believe it!" Mythra shouted, tossing her weapon across the room before crossing her arms in a fit. "That cheating no name freak, how did he beat ALL of us so easily?"

"Give a rest." Brighid retorted calmly. "Clearly this new foe possesses abilities beyond our compression. Just be thankful we are ALL alive."

"Titan's foot, what happen to you two!?" Rex interrupted, surprised to find both Mythra and Brighid, two powerful blades beaten to a pulp.

"You heard me, we lost to some random guy during our run."

"Guy?"

"An unknown warrior for certain." Brighid added. "But our foe possesses a unique ability unlike any blade or monster. He can control blades."

"What!? How's that even possible!?"

"Sorry for the interruption but Rex, I could use your presense." Morag said from the sidelines. "It's best to left Brighid and Mythra to rest."

"Right, please recover soon."

Rex waved to the two blades before leaving the tent and following Morag to the center of the camp. The two sat down by a wooden table beside a group of people Rex couldn't recognize. Based on their appearance, they seemed to be some official dipomat or person of high command from each kingdom.

"Master Rex." A Gormotti representive greeted while shaking Rex's hand. "This is our first time meeting, and let me say it's an honor."

"Likewise." Rex replied, unfamiliar to the Gormotti greeting him.

"Ah please forgive my manners, my name's Lliju, I'm representing on behalf of Torigoth."

"Representing?"

"Indeed Rex." Morag added. "Everyone gathered here share a similiar issue like what Mythra and Brighid spoken about earlier about some unknown enemy. In fact, after hearing the report from Brighid and our neighboring kingdoms, its safe to say we have a major threat on our hands that could endanger all of us."

"More trouble again?"

"Afraid so Rex. I'm certain you've come across Blades acting against their Driver, even going as far as to killing them?"

Rex recalls the time he and Tora encountered two rouge Blades during their supply run. It's unsettling to hear he's not the only one seeing this issue.

"Anyway." Morag continued. "The reason behind this gathering is to develop a plan of action in dealing with these rouge blades and hostile newcomers. After taking in account of everyone's claim, these blades seemed to be brainwashed by these hooded humanoid creatures we have never seen or heard of before. It's best to assume that even our blades are endangered of turning against us. However, at the same time some blades are resistant to these abilities."

"True." a Uyara representative spoke up. "One of my search party drivers was able to fend of some of these mauraders after their attempts to control our blades failed."

"Which is why I propose that we refrain from certain drivers in bringing along their blades into unsecured areas of Alresium until we stop this enemy or at least come up with a solution in nullifying this mind control ability."

"Of course, we also have another issue to discuss Lady Morag."

"Indeed we do Lliju, the tension between kingdoms."

"Tension?" Rex asked.

"While we believe these hooded figures are part of an unknown party, some of the other officials disagree and push the blame to the remnants of the Indol Praetorium. The Indolians claim they have no part of this nor wish to engage in any more conflict given their current state, however, our hands are tied as our superiors made a collective decision of enacting some form of punishment, possibly a severe one towards the remaining Indolians."

"Wait that's not right! Amalthus is gone and the Indol Titan along with their technology was destroyed, they can't control the blades."

"I agree, yet their past actions are still not convincing the majority of the common people. I can't blame them for it. It saddens to hear new standing Praetor Tetesuya is struggling to earn everyone's trust and these unknown foes are making matters worse."

"And how do you propose we settle this conflict Lady Morag?"

"Our scouts spotted an encampment of unknown entities in this sector of Alresium." Morag said as she laid out a large map of the area before the group. "From what we learned from Brighid's report, these entities match the appearances to the merchants she and Mythra encountered earlier today. If these people were here before the Titans became one with the continent, perhaps they may have an idea on these hooded attackers. This may be our best bet on figuring out whether the attackers are a completely different group or I pray not the case, working for Indol."

"I say that's a fine course of action." Lliju said, the other representatives nodding in agreement to the response.

"Excellent." Morag replied. "In that case, first thing tomorrow I'll be taking a regimen of our finest troops and drivers to meet with these people. I do pray they're more polite than our attackers."

"Let's hope so, good luck Morag."

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes the chapter. Sorry friends for not posting sooner, got behind on things. Anyway working on the next chapter. Thanks for reading and take care!- Poshil**


End file.
